


Paint it Jade, Paint it Black

by saccharomyces_cerevisibae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Pulling, Minor Biting, POV Second Person, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Porn, Post-Canon, Smut, There is literally no plot at all, Vaginal Fingering, anorgasmia, but it's definitely red, humping, i mean there are some rougher moments, it's just kind of there, it's just porn, kanaya has a bulge, redrom, rose has a vagina, that's not really the point of the fic tho, the word black is in the title but its not really about kismessitude, theyre adults btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae
Summary: Rosemary redrom pailing activities, PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write in a stream of consciousness like this but I liked how it came out so here you go. Rose POV.

You’re lying horizontal, and she’s trailing hot kisses down your throat and she's restless, feeling the skin of your stomach, your back, unhooking your bra and tugging it out of the way, pulling at your shirt to get better access at your collarbones. She kisses you there too, hard enough to leave a hickey and feel almost like a bite, and then bites the fleshy patch of your shoulder and your breath hitches and she's not stopping, pulling your shirt off now and you're stripping her too, the two of you bare save for panties and you cling to one another. 

Her grey skin is so soft and she kisses you more, licks at your lips and sucks one into her mouth hard, hard enough to bruise and oh god yes you're gasping and she's licking inside your mouth, aggressive, fucking you with her tongue and fisting your hair to keep you close. 

Legs slotted together, you roll so you’re on top and grind down on her thigh (always feels better with something in between the skin, like panties). You move your hips just right and feel yourself whimper,  _ hmhh, _ because fuck that feels good and you can't decide whether you want more or less, whether it’s too much or not enough. She's kissing you from underneath, your nipples and shoulders and the spot right over your heart, her hands rubbing your back. 

You need more and she rolls you over, kneads at your crotch with her palm before sliding down and tugging your panties off. She licks at the juncture of your thigh, nuzzles her face to your belly like you're something precious. Keeps her tongue wide and flat, soft against your clit as she slides one finger, two inside, gently thrusting in and out. 

She trimmed her claws for this, for you.

Puts another finger in and she wiggles all three and stretches them apart from one another,  _ ahh, _ teasing you. Sucks so gently at your clit, just a second, so sensitive there and even a little can be too much, borderline painful but she's so gentle with that part of you. 

Your hips are bucking out of your control, have been for a while, mouth and throat making all sorts of noises that are horrible and embarrassing but it's okay, she hums against you and rubs your thigh as a sort of comfort. Puts another finger in, twists her hand and  _ ohfuckohfuck _ you can feel each finger's curve, the cracks between them rotate inside you,  _ mnnhhhh holy shit holy shit holy shit hnnnnnnmmh. _ She holds your hips down with her other hand as she licks you, fingerfucks you, you can't take it, you need more, she's spent so long stretching you (like you're worth the extra effort, like she likes doing it, like she doesn't want anything to hurt you) and you need her to fuck you. 

You gasp for her to stop and tell her this, between heavy breaths. Kissing you, she takes her panties off, jade bulge undulating lazily through the air and then she strokes it once, twice, gathering her genetic material on three fingers and puts it inside you like lube, just in case. A couple lazy thrusts of the hand,  _ ah, mnnngh, _ and then she's pulling away and lying on her back, holding your hips. You're positioning yourself over her and sinking down,  _ mmmhhhhh yes yes yes, _ it's wide at the base and you feel so full and you sit there for a second taking it in. 

You adjust your legs, can never bend them quite right to be able to move well at first but when you finally get it you slide down so smoothly and arch over her,  _ hnnnn oh god yes _ and she wraps her arms around you, your head rested below her shoulder as you fuck yourself on her. 

She doesn't move her hips, throws off your rhythm a bit too much when you're already in control, but her bulge curls inside you as she rubs your back and whispers sweet nothings in your ear,  _ so beautiful, so gorgeous, I love you, my darling, I love seeing you like this, I love making you feel good. _

You remember to touch your clit, and you gather a little extra material before cupping yourself, letting the motion of your hips grind your clit against your palm,  _ mmmmmhhhh! Ah, ah, ah, shit, Kan, ah! Darling, fuck, you feel so, so, so... _

You fuck yourself on her more and then she rolls the two of you over, and you're on your back with your legs around her waist and all her weight is on you, grounding you, you don't feel like you're going to squirm away and she's humping her hips into yours, grinding herself into you. 

You hide your face in her shoulder again, arms around her, holding on for dear life. You try not to to scratch her with your nails too much but you have to dig them into something, need to hold on to something, and grabbing the sheets means letting go of her. It’s good that her skin is so tough, otherwise you’d be afraid to hurt her, make her bleed. 

You're both panting and it feels so fucking good, your voice is breaking, _ ahhhh-hhhnn-nnnn, _ has been for a while now, you can't stop making noise and you didn’t know your voice could go that high but it doesn't matter because she likes hearing you, she tells you so between kisses and gasps.

You feel her bulge thrash inside you, faster than before, and she stutters out your name as a warning before she comes, crying out, her genetic material warm and wet inside you and her bulge still lazily participating.

You don’t come (never have been able to, and you’ve made some amount of peace with it) but when the pleasure starts to die down and you start to feel your body aching, you nudge at her to slow down. She indulges you, a few more sweet gentle thrusts, shifting so you can lie on your sides together, you can rest with her in you a little longer because you don't want to be empty just yet. 

You unwrap your legs first (can't lie on them like that) and stretch out the soreness in your hips. It feels like your legs never want to close again, and with her between them you're not sure you want them to, either. You hold on to her tightly, breathe together, move your hips a little and when her bulge finally retracts you sigh at the feeling.

When you let your legs finally come back together, it feels empty, your kneecaps are too bony against one another. There should be something soft, a waist, on the inside of each one. You shift again, still adjusting. She's warm and so are you, but you pull the blankets up anyway. You nestle your face in her chest, and she rubs your back sleepily. Together, you doze. 


End file.
